


Freewheeling

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [110]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e06 Window of Opportunity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Despite the absurdity of the situation, Sam couldn’t help but smile at the slightly petulant tone in the colonel’s voice.“Aren’t you supposed to be helping Daniel with a translation of the ruins on P4X-639?”





	Freewheeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Bicycle Day’ (19 April). Teeny missing scene for ‘Window of Opportunity’.

Sam heard the commotion in the corridor and frowned. Situated between the shouts of “sir” and “look out”, she definitely heard the booming laughter of Teal’c filter into her lab.

She quickly set down the results of the simulations she had run based on the colonel’s report of a beam hitting the Stargate and had just reached the doorway when she caught sight of Teal’c going past her lab on a kick scooter.

She heard his polite, if rather amused, greeting of “Major Carter” right before he disappeared around the corner.

“Uh, ma’am?”

She turned to find a handful of airmen standing nearby, each with an identical look of confusion and concern etched onto their faces. “What was that?”

“I have no idea,” she mumbled.

With a shake of her head, she stepped back into her lab. She briefly wondered if she should inform the colonel about what she saw when another disturbance could be heard in the corridor.

_Ding._

Sam froze and slowly turned.

_Ding. Ding._

She closed her eyes at the sound and sighed.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding._

She finally glanced in the direction Teal’c had just come and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her commanding officer on a bicycle. Not only that, but he was doing a wheelie.

_“Sir!”_

“Carter,” he yelled back as he quickly approached her position. “You gotta try this,” he added as he brought the front wheel down to the floor and came to a smooth stop beside her. “Much more efficient than walking everywhere.”

“Uh, sir,” she started. “With all due respect –”

“Have you seen Teal’c?” he interrupted. “I lost him around Level 25.”

“You lost him,” she repeated slowly. “What –”

“We were racing,” he explained, as if he knew exactly what she was about to ask. “But he cut me up on one of the corners and I haven’t seen him since.”

Despite the absurdity of the situation, Sam couldn’t help but smile at the slightly petulant tone in the colonel’s voice.

“Aren’t you supposed to be helping Daniel with a translation of the ruins on P4X-639?”

“Nah,” he grinned as he flicked the bicycle bell one more time. “I’m taking this loop off,” he shrugged as he took off in the direction Teal’c disappeared.

Sam stared after him in bemusement, only for him to reappear a few moments later.

“Hey, Carter?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Meet me in the control room in an hour.”

His words played over and over in her mind, but what really piqued her interest was the smug grin he’d thrown her before he cycled away and somehow, she just knew that whatever he had planned was going to be a very bad idea.


End file.
